Secrets Unleashed
by CWFANKaraXBarry
Summary: What if Iris was actually the person who got murdered and not HR? Will Barry get used to it? Will he find a loved one? All of this answers by one girl and one story... i do not own any of the characters i am just using them for entertainment purposes.
1. chapter 1

Months and months have passed since the defeat of Savitar and death of Iris. Even if all these are happening team Flash never stopped and continued protecting Central City. "Barry they are heading to the Central City Bank Hurry!" Cisco said. "I'm on it." Barry headed to the bank and caught the Robbers from stealing more money. In the records these robbers had went to different cities to get money and Barry caught them and sent them to CCPD. "Nice one Barry now are we gonna name these robbers or just let them be?" Cisco Questioned. "Maybe just let them be". "Barry your vitals were kinda low though you feeling weird??" Caitlin asked, "oh... well you know since Iris died I've been thinking about it a lot and it's affected me too much Cait." Barry tried holding his tears but a little bit came out and wiped them out. "We're Sorry Bar but hey you can find more ladies out there you know what I mean hahahahaha" Cisco Suggested. "I don't know... I'll just head come and rest" Barry said. "Alright welp I'll just vibe and see if anything is hapeni-..."

 **Earth 3**

Kara and Mon El broke up and Kara has been looking for people even if she is saving people. "Hey Alex did you get the pizza??" Kara questioned. "No... Just kidding here you go!" She gave the 3 Pizza boxes and Kara just ate them and munching them down!. Alex turns on the Tv and sees the News. "Leana Luthor has been hiding out there be careful for she is dangerous." "This Leana always wants to try and be the greatest villain huh?" Alex said and Kara just had too much pizza on her Mouth but still answered "yeah I know right maybe tell the DEO or something to check where she is hiding that way I could stop her". A bang on the door they hear, "I'll get it!" Kara said. She opened the door and got shot with Kryptonite 3 times and the shooter just ran away. "Kara!! Kara you okay?!? Just Stay with me!!! She then sees out the window super man is chasing the shooter while Alex is contacting the DEO looking for some Help.

 **Earth 1**

"Barry there was an attack remember Kara?? She got attacked go to earth 3 right now!" Cisco Vibed and immediately panicked. "Why me? You know what fine!" Barry took his suit and ran away to earth 3!


	2. Meeting Of A New Story

**Disclaimer I do not own anything**

Barry ran as fast as he can making a breach tracking to earth 3. Barry went to a Kara laying down her apartment. "Is she ok??".

Barry asked as he was in quick panic mode while thinking of a solution. While Barry was in earth 3 suddenly the dimensional barrier was opening solely but surely connecting earth 1 and earth 3 without anyone noticing the changes.

"No! A random person shot her I'm not sure what it was maybe it was kyrptionite!!"

Alex answered immediately.

"We have to take her to my Earth, I know you have a DEO but we have highly trained and skilled scientists that can help" Barry Said.

"Alright, Just make sure she's alright!"Alex Said while panicking.

"We will." Barry zipped off. The barrier hasn't fully opened yet so he can still use a breach

 **Earth 1**

Barry came back and as soon as possible she put Kara in the surgical table and rushed of to get Caitlin and Cisco.

"What happend??" Cisco asked.

"She got shot now hurry and get the bullets out of there no wasting time" Barry was panicking.

That had no time to waste so rather than removing her whole suit they cut it open to not waste time Barry was flattered as he saw her naked body. Caitlin quickly removed the 1 bullet of her hip.

"Cisco get me a bowl, put it on the table and put this crystal thingy on the bowl."

The second was in her shoulder as it was removed quickly and placed in the bowl. The third was kind of tricky as it was shot in the sides of her near her lungs.

"Barry I need help in this one just help me make her chest wider that way I could see the bullet."

Barry did exactly that.

Caitlin pulled out all the bullets it was successful!! She just needed to stitch her up until she saw her body stiirching it together. They were giving her oxygen, CPR and they were able to get the heartbeat going but she hasn't woke up she was in a coma.

While resting Barry was next to her and 30 mind later Earth 3 and earth 1 merged together and Cisco and Caitlin gave Barry the news.

"You have to be joking Caitlin... Cisco?"

They were both serious as Bary didn't know what to say but since the dimensional barrier was opened and the 2 earths merged, Barry could get Alex in the Lab so they could know the latest updates of Kara.

"Alex, Kara is ok but she's in a coma we're not sure how long we will bring you to her" Barry told Alex in her apartment.

"How did your u why her so fa-" Both zipped off.

"-ast, woah!" Alex finished her sentence in the lab

She saw Kara and she was crying but a little happy as she is ok.

 **This is my first time making a fanfic not gonna be the best but hopefully I could make it work.. if you would like to give some reviews please go ahead! TY!!**


	3. She is back

**Disclaimer I do not anything**

5 weeks later Kara wakes up shocked with her hospital gown as Barry is sleeping next to her bed with a blanket on her and one on Barry.

"Barry?" Kara Questioned.

Barry woke up surprised that Kara woke up

"Kara!"

"Barry where am I?"

"Your in star labs you got shot with kryptonite Caitlin was able to see remove all of them, your sister was worried. Should I call her?" Barry questioned.

He knew Kara needed to see Alex and Alex need to see her it's been 5 weeks since she got shot. Kara nodded and kind of blushed because she had a secret which was she had a crush on him since they have met. Few minutes later Alex was in the lab and she was happy that Kara was safe and alive.

"Barry thank you so much for saving me" Kara Blushed.

"No worries". Barry Answered

"We have to get you back home Kara the whole city misses you, they had no heroes but not that much attacks for some reason...". Alex said.

"Well we need a portal to go back there"

Barry looked at Kara and said "yeahhh.. about that our earths kind of combined or merged for some reason so you don't need a breach... yeah the portals are called breaches"

"Well ok then, again thank you so much Barry!" Kara hugged him. Both blushed because both had feelings for each other. The sisters left Barry texted both Cisco and Caitlin about what happend and Kara is back in central city.

 **National City**

Alex and Kara were walking in the park.

"I could tell you like Barry huh?" Alex questioned.

"Pffttt.. No!" An awkward pause was occurring and Alex gave her a "are you sure??" Kind of look.

"Ok maybe I have LITTLE feelings for him"

"Sure just little" Alex said. As Alex said that she remembered there was a Party coming up set up by Leana Luthor.

"Kara, Leana told me lasst week that they were setting up a party which will be starting tomorrow night would you like to come?"

"Sure I'm in" Kara answered. Excited it was Alex's time to make Barry and Kara together.

"Bring a plus 1" Alex said. Kara had her eyes wide open.

"I got some business to catch up I will you see you later" Alex left Kara in the park. Kara was thinking of who where plus one should be and thought of Barry. She zipped off to Central City just to see Barry even after she just came back to her city.

 **Central City**

Kara stopped by Star Labs but only saw Cisco and Caitlin.

"Hey Kara! You feeling good?"

"Yup"

"Why you her in STAR LABS ,any problem?"

"No actually I came here to see Barry". Caitlin and Cisco looked at each other surprised from the question.

"Barry is in CCPD analysing some evidence you can visit him though just tell the front desk and they will show you his lab" Cat said.

"Great! Thanks Guys!" Kara zipped of to CCPD. She went to the front desk to tell her why she visited and the front desk taught her where Barry's lab was.

"Thank you" Kara Said. She walked upstairs and saw Barry working with some evidence.

"Hey Barry"

"Kara! Nice to see you" Both of eacother reached in for a hug both blushed.

"Why are you here, not that I don't want you here.?"

"We'll see my friend is gonna have a party tonight and I was looking for a plus one.

"Soooo..."

Kara was confused that Barry didn't get what she was saying.

"Sigh. I can't believe I'm saying this but I want you to be my partner.. I mean plus one, partner in the party not like partner partner. Am I saying this right??" Kara was blabbing out because she was both excited and nervous.

"Ok relax stop talking and breath. I will be your plus one."

"REALLY!?!? OMG OMG OMG thank you so much Barry" she hugged Barry sent him the address of the party and zipped off. Barry smirked because of Kara'a Reaction

 **8:30 National City**

Kara got ready and went with Alex in her car and driver off to The Lex Corp building where they had to party.

"Hey Kara and Alex! Can't believe you guys were coming, hopefully you guys enjoy the party hehehehe"

"Where's your plus one Kara?" Alex asked.

"He's coming her in a second" as Kara said that Barry was in the building. Kara looked at Barry it was like slow motion, it looked like he was walking slowly, Kara Blushed.

"There he is!" Kara gave a hug to Barry

 _"Hi I'm Leana Luthor the person who set the party Up!"_

 _We reached her hand out._

 _"I'm Barry, Barry Allen nice to meet you" they shakes they're hands. As the party was going on and on both Kara and Bary were just talking and having fun but haven't dance._

 _"I think she likes him" Leana said_

 _"I know right, they haven't made a move yet!"_

 _"Don't worry I got this"_

 _Leana went up the stage and told the DJ to tell everyone to pick a partner to dance with._

 _Everyone heard the DJ._

 _"Wanna dance with me Barry?"_

 _"Sure why not Kara Danvers"_

 _They went to the dance floor both were having much more fun laughing and all sorts of stuff and when they were dancing both of them accidentally went close to each other than they're lips could almost touch each other._

 ** _Hope you like the end. I know you were excited for them to kiss but a hid to end it from here XD. Don't worry next chapter it will continue. Please leave a review for any suggestions TY!_**


	4. The Night

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

Alex and Leana got excited as both of them saw Barry and Kara close to each other until..

"Sorry I can't I'm sorry" Kara refused to kiss and left the building.Kara went to her apartment and started crying thinking what would happen if they did kiss and she also thought of Mon-El because of how bad they're relationship was. Barry in the other hand left and went back to central city. "What was I thinking?" his mind said. He tried sending a text but he deleted his words because it might be a bad decision.

 **Next Day** **Central City**

King shark was able to survive from ARGUS and went to national city that way Flash won't interrupt.

"Barry, King Shark is back and waiting for you in an Area in national city"

"Thanks Cisco..." He thought of Kara after Cisco said national city. Barry Zipped off and went to National City.

 **National City Park**

It's unusual a shark standing in a public area rather than water but he chose that area because he can attack more people anyways. Kara heard about king shark in the DEO and rushed to the park. Went Kara arrived at the park Barry was already there looking at each other awkwardly.

Barry got distracted and king shark was able to carry him and punch him.

"Barry!"

Kara flew to king shark and punched him so hard he went about 2 feet in the air. Since king skark was in the ground weakened from Kara'a punch Kara laser beamed the aahark while Barry through some lightning.

"Supergirl can you bring this guy or shark to ARGUS"

"S-Sure" Kara did what was asked. But still a little bit of awkwardness was in the air. Barry rushed back to Central City

 **Central City**

A few weeks late both Kara and Barry haven't spoke to each other until Kara needed to analyse some evidence to know about a new villain, Kara knew Barry was the best at that. Walking in the lab Kara was nervous because of how awkward it was during "The Night". Kara knocked on the open door that way Barry could know she was there.

"Hey Kara what do you need, didn't expect to see you here today..."

"I just need you to analyse some evidence for a new villain. Kara said it straight to the point to avoid more awkwardness.

"Ok just give it to me and then I will tell you my final results..."

"Thanks Barry".

"About the party I just want to say what happened that night..." Kara sighed as her plan to avoid awkwardness happened.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to, I can just change the subject if you want." Barry said. "It's ok. Sigh. When we were about to kiss I thought of Mon El. We had a bad relationship so if we kissed and have a relationship what if it goes wrong and we end up hating each other." Barry looked at her with kind of a frown.

"Kara, I never hate you. Even if you do a mistakes I still like you."

"I like you too Barry". Both of them looked at each other glaring at each other then they started to kiss each other. Barry put his hands on her waist. They were about to have more than just a kiss but then the test results were in. "The results are done... wanna continue this next time?"

"Sure." Kara said, getting the evidence and giving Barry a quick kiss and left. Kara winked at him and then Barry had to ask an important question.

"Kara wait!"

"What did I forget something?"

"No I just uhh, wanted to know if were a thing?" Kara thought for an answer.

"Sure mr Barry allen" Kara winked and said it a sexy way.

Barry smiled.

 **Next Day**

Barry visited her apartment 8:40. He knocked on the door and saw Kara just took a shower with a towel on.

"Oh! I'm sorry I'll just wait out here until you get ready"

"No it's ok come in" Barry was confused about this situation, it's very rare for this to happen. Barry sat on the couch and Kara also sat on the couch.

"What brings you here Mr Allen?" Kara asked while brushing/fixing her hair.

"I just you know... we're a think know from just a kiss so why won't we make it very official by having a fancy date or just a date however you like it."

"Sounds like a great idea Barry" a moment of silence because they don't know what they should do next"

"You know what forget the awkwardness!" Kara leaned in quickly and kissed Barry already with her tongue inside his mouth. Barry unwrapped her towel and Kara removed his shirt. Barry held her thighs and carried her to the bed.

Putting Kara in the bed they met they're lips again, Kara moaned and Barry removed his pants, shoes and boxers.

"Should I go in?" Asking just to be sure.

"Go ahead Barry". Barry went inside of her Kara and Barry were moaning. Barry was squishing her boobs and butt so hard but not much to hurt her. Kara moaned. They got exhausted after they had "fun" so they rested on the bed. "I love you Kara Danvers" Barry told her, "I love you too Barry Allen" they slept together and what a happy day for both the heroes.

 **I changed chapter 4 because I thought they had they're fun time too extreme XD you get what I mean... thank you so much for supporting and leave some reviews if you want to I don't really care if not so thank you.**


	5. Chapter 5 new love story

**Disclaimer I don't own anything**

Barry and Kara already planned a date, well... Barry booked and set everything up. Kara asked Alex again what should she wear. "You know Kara you keep on asking me for clothes every time you have a date, anyways I think the one on the right is nice". Kara wore it and then started to wear makeup but Barry finally wasn't late and knocked on the door. Alex opened the door and saw Barry again. "Oh hi Barry! Nice to see you again"

"Hey Alex! Is Kara ready?". "No she needs to just put on makeup, come in and sit on the couch and just wait for Kara." "Thank you".

Alex walked in the bathroom. "Kara Barry is here you didn't tell me he was your date, I knew you guys liked each other!" Kara blushed and finished her makeup.

Kara went out of the bathroom and Barry's jaw dropped because Kara looked beautiful in the red dress.

"Red for Flash am I right Barry??" Barry smirked.

"You look amazing" Barry Said. "Thank you" Barry opened the door and let Kara out of her apartment and nodded to Alex before leaving. "You have car Barry?? You are the fastest man alive though.." "yeah but I don't want any of our clothes on fire and expose ourselves".

"But I have no worries to show my body on you" Bary smirked and kissed her. They drive to this restaurant very fancy, it's on the air and they got balcony seats. "What a seat and view Barry! How much did it cost?" Barry thought about it and remembered. "You won't believe me... $5000!" Kara'a Jaw dropped. "OMG! No way! For a reservation" Barry nodded "Anyways I got this seats because you like flying so I got these seats, anyways it's worth it the foods are incredible and it just opened yesterday so we're lucky" "Barry, I didn't think you would make the date too fancy, you didn't need to waste your money on this you should've just picked a mother restaurant" Kara said. "Anything for you Kara Danvers."

They gave each other a quick kiss, Barry pulled the chair for Kara and when Kara sat she pushed the chair back and Barry sat on his own chair. Barry raised his hand and ordered some food. "I would like the lasagna please and you Kara?" Kara'a eyes were wide open, she can't pick even one of the meals and food on the menu, it was just too much! "I will have what he's having"

"Any drinks?" Waiter asked

"Red Wine!" Both Said while the waiter smirked

"Ok I will have your food in just a minute and if we order your food late you can get a discount depending on how late it is! Thank you for eating here!" Waiter left.

Barry and Kara were looking at the sunset. "Told you it had a nice view"

"Thanks Barry for the date very nice!" Barry placed his hand on Kara'a and kissed.

 **Hours Later...**

"Again thank you Barry!" Barry was driving back to her apartment "Anything for you Kara" they stopped infront the the building and Barry went out of the car first to open her door. "I guess it's the end of our date then" Barry said.

"Awww man! Next time again Barry??" "Of course"

"Well the day isn't completely over so..." Kara leaned in and kiss Barry long, Barr held on her waist. "Love you Barry Allen." "I love you too Kara Danvers" Barry winked and Kara winked back going upstairs to her apartment and Barry went back to his car driving to central city. Kara looked out the window and saw Barry leaving...

Barry arrived at Centeal City. Cisco and Caitlin didn't know why Barry even left quickly after he went to CCPD or why he was late in star labs in the morning. "Why have you been so late??" Caitlin asked. "I have an announcement guys!... I am seeing someone and we're dating" Barry said. "OoooOoO who is the lucky girl?"

Cisco and Caitlin asked. "Kara Danvers."

 **Hey guys! This is very fun making these stories so even though this is just the fifth chapter I will slowly put in some justice league members because without justice League, there's no DC. Leave a review if you think there are problems or maybe suggestions. Thanks!**


End file.
